In the prior art, well known transport equipment such as a typical truck tractor attached to a flatbed trailer are used to transport overland both fixed wing and rotorcraft. The aircraft to be transported is tied with straps to the trailer to secure the aircraft. This prevents movement of the aircraft during transport. However, the aircraft is typically not covered during transport and is subject to being damaged from airborne debris encountered during transport. Likewise, the aircraft is exposed to the environmental conditions through which it is traveling and may suffer damage from rain, hail, or snowfall striking the exposed aircraft. Moreover, such trailer equipment does not allow or provide for the aircraft to take off from and land on the transport trailer on a repetitive basis. Further, no known trailer apparatus and techniques provide for the storage and transport of equipment and associated consumables which may be required for operation of the aircraft at the destination site, consequently requiring multiple transport trucks and trailer to deliver fuel, water, and chemical if the spray operations are involved, to the destination site.
Thus, there is a need for an aircraft transport trailer that provides a secure, covered trailer for transporting an aircraft overland and allows for the aircraft to use the trailer repeatedly as a take-off and landing pad. A need exists for an aircraft transport trailer and method which provides fuel, water and chemical storage, and associated pump transfer capabilities, so as to provide for the transfer of fuel and chemical to the aircraft while operating in the field.